Love Changes
by RachaelPuffinFace
Summary: Loki has been staying at the Avengers' tower for a while now when Thor begins to notice some changes in him. These changes come in the form of Sophie. (One-Shot, LokiXOC, Loki/OC)


"Brother?" The tentative question was still spoken in a loud, booming voice as the blonde moved in on the studious raven haired man. Said man bit back an irritated sigh and marked his page before turning to meet the blue eyes staring at him with an unasked question.

"Yes, Thor?" He still refused to use the title 'brother' when, in his mind, they were nothing of the sort. This did not go unnoticed by the larger demi-god, but he ignored it. He had been noticing something lately and would finally be getting his answeres. Green eyes looked back evenly as he fought for words, giving no indication of his thoughts other than putting an end to this conversation.

"You have been... well lately." The bulking man watched Loki expectantly, but he merely raised an eyebrow.

"Was I unwell before?" They both ignored his previous power hungry fit and focused on more recent activities around the Avengers' Tower.

"No, that is not what I meant. You just seem to be in a much better mood as of late." Loki was surprised by his brother's ability to pick up on this. Of course he was aware of his own raised spirits and the reasons behind it, but he in no way acted differently because of it. At least he had thought so. With a flick of his wrist, he reopened his book and turned away from his former brother.

"And what, pray tell, would give you that indication?" Thor took the unoffered seat beside the slighter man, much to his displeasure, and grinned broadly.

"Would you allow me to sit here right now if you were not?" As much as he wanted to shout out that he was not allowing him to sit with him, he had to admit that he had a point. Their average conversation would be over by now with one or both parties fuming at the other. As well as he had kept up his distant and condescending attitude, the contempt and anger was no longer there. After a quick curse at his oafish brother for seeing this, he turned a page and ignored the cyan eyes that were currently burning holes into him.

"If you remember correctly, I did not give you permission. Now, would you be so kind as to leave me in peace?"

"But brother-"

"_I am not your brother!_" The words were hissed out just as a small woman stepped into the room with some bags loaded into her arms. Her eyebrows were raised and her mouth was in a perfect 'O' shape as she took in the tense bodies before her. Before anyone could say anything, she scurried from the room. Loki watched her go and suddenly resented his brother all over again.

"So! It is the Lady Sophie who has gotten you in such good spirits. Good job, brother!" He clapped the glowering brunette on the shoulder, sending his book to the ground. With an angry sneer, he retrieved the book.

"You've no idea what you are speaking of." With that, he disappeared from the room.

Sophie dumped her groceries on the counter, arms aching from carrying them all the long way through the upper floor of the tower. She rubbed her red skin as two arms wrapped around her middle and a face burried itself in her hair. She tensed for a moment at the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed.

"What's wrong?" He let out a tired sigh and his breath ran over her neck, eliciting a layer of goosebumps and a chill.

"Thor knows..." She knew what he was talking about without having to question it. She had been expecting this moment to come and relieved herself of her lover's hold before busying herself with putting away groceries. He watched her for a moment before quickly sending every item to its rightful place. She went to turn back to him but found his arms already around her before she could move. With a soft sigh and a smile, she returned the embrace.

"You knew this would happen eventually," she reminded him softly. He chuckled softly.

"Yes, I know. I was just hoping that it would be on my own terms." She rolled her eyes and pulled herself away.

"Well, now he knows and there's nothing you can do about it. Just be glad it wasn't my dad. He still holds a grudge from when you threw him out the window." He smiled, the gesture actually reaching his eyes sincerely. Brushing some hair away from her face, he cupped her cheek.

"Then I shall be ready for that day to come." He leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek just as someone yelled out.

"LOKI!" She laughed hearing her father's angered voice as her boyfriend froze. Pulling his hand from her face, she stepped back and headed for the door.

"Looks like today is that day." With his limited powers, they both knew he wouldn't stand a chance against an angered Iron Man so, as she had expected, he disappeared and waited for him to cool down a bit. Sophie just smiled, happy that their relationship was now out in the open, despite the obsticals they would now face.


End file.
